


Minor change in perspective

by DarkBlueOwl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBlueOwl/pseuds/DarkBlueOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And everyone says I just walk into trouble. If we end up killing everyone and starting the apocalypse its so your fault”</p><p>Derek ignored him, reaching out for the door his hand slipped through the handle. “Uh”</p><p>“Are we dead? How long have we been dead? They even rebuilt your house” Stiles hit Derek's back. “Hey I can still touch you”</p><p>Stiles and Derek are sent to Oregon to retrieve a bag from one of Deaton's contacts, but what happens when that's not what they find?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have any internet today and i'm really sorry about all of the mistakes. I know there's a lot. So again sorry but if I wait to fix it then it will never get fixed and end up with all the others in the zone of the undone. There's a lot of fic's in there its a sad thing. So hopefully I will fix this one sooner since i'm posting it. 
> 
> I hope you like it. Kudos and comments always welcome.

They pull up the small shop, Stiles parks in front of it. A large sign that says FOREVER is hung above the store. Deaton sent them to pick up a bag from one of his contacts.  
“You know I think Deaton gets more and more sketchy the longer I know him” Stiles says, Derek just nods his agreement as they enter the store, its filled with various things. Herbs and oils on one side and pictures, books and accessories on the other. He looks around, when there's no sign of anyone he heads for the back door. It opens with a push of his hand, shelves of raw herbs and flowers sit in tubs on several shelves, he walks in further. A bird bath sits in the center at the back of the small room.  
“Stiles” Derek hisses, Stiles ignored him, walking closer to the octagon shape bath. A silver liquid sits inside of it. Derek pulls him back glaring at him then at the birdbath.  
“I wasn't gonna touch it” Stiles pulls his arm out of Derek's grip. Derek rolls his eyes.  
“Liar”  
“Fine but just a tiny touch”  
“Stiles don't touch anything” Derek warns him, looking around the suspicious room.  
“you cant tell me what to do” Stiles doesn't care how much he sounds like a spoiled child.  
“You're going to get cursed or something, don't touch it”  
“Fine I wont touch it” Stiles stepped away from the heat of Derek's body, he looked at the tray again. “Its rippling”  
“What?”  
“The liquid” they both took a step forward to look.  
“Its rising Derek” Stiles said, Derek pulling Stiles behind him, before either could leave the room, the liquid covered both of them. 

Stiles peaked out, opening his eyes to the Hale house, not the burnt one that was bulldozed but the one that stood before the fire. “Derek?” Stiles asked, Derek stood as still as anyone could, his eyes were wide as they looked at the house. “Where are we?”  
“My house”  
“Let me rephrase that, when are we?”  
“What?”  
“Well your house doesn't look like that now and a minute ago we were in Oregon. so if we didn't transport back to beacon hills did we time travel? are we going to change history?”  
“I don't know” Derek walked up the small hill.  
“Where are you going?”  
“To find out”  
“But what if you change something?”  
“Then it changes”  
“And everyone says I just walk into trouble. If we end up killing everyone and starting the apocalypse its so your fault”  
Derek ignored him, reaching out for the door his hand slipped through the handle. “Uh”  
“Are we dead? How long have we been dead? They even rebuilt your house” Stiles hit Derek’s back. “Hey I can still touch you”  
“Great” Derek said with as much sarcasm as he could. Derek stepped through the door, Stiles following behind him.  
“Cora its Friday” Talia Hale stood the kitchen a hand on her hip and a baby in her arm.  
“I know what day it is” Cora snapped, folding her arms across her chest, one hip jutted out.  
“Then why aren’t you cleaning up the dining room?”  
“Because its not my job”  
“It is if you want allowance or to go out with your friends tomorrow”  
“It’s so unfair”  
“It’s really not, so are you going to tell me why you’re in a mood or are you going to wait till dinner and cause a scene?” Talia moved around the kitchen with grace, even while holding a squirming baby as she put together a salad.  
“Its not fair Derek's boyfriend gets to know and i can’t tell mine” Cora whined, leaning her elbows on the island in the middle of the room.  
“Derek you have a boyfriend” Derek held a hand over Stiles’ mouth. “Shut up” he said, watching the scene in front of him.  
“That's not the same pup, its also not fair for him to be treated like that and you know it's a part of the pack and this family”  
“But”  
“No, I told you we will take him in when everything is legal, unless he’s changed his mind about testifying?” Cora shook her head, defeated. “i want to help but without him cooperating i can’t do anything.”  
“You could bite him”  
“Not until hes 18”  
“But”  
“Cora, listen to me everyone has a situation, you can't base everyone's on the same standard. Everything needs its own place and time. Putting everything in the same little box isn't going to change anything its just going to frustrate you. We will sort out Isaac and soon as i’m able. You can think about that while you're cleaning the dining room”  
“Fine” Cora moved to the dining room, huffing as she went. Talia smiled shaking her head. “I’ll let you down but no chewing on things you're not supposed to” Talia set the baby down, it crawled around the clean tiled floor happily. 

“Do you have any idea whats going on?” Derek shook his head, he looked traumatized.  
“Well we're not in the past, Cora's still the same age as now and Peter never told me about you having a boyfriend so alternate universe?”  
Derek glared at him, “When have you been talking to Peter and i'm bisexual i've been with guys before”  
“What? Excuse me say that again”  
“Stiles”  
“No, why have I not heard about this? Why haven't I known about this?”  
“It’s not important”  
“Says you” 

“Laura come get your pup, he's chewing on the remote”  
“Laura has a kid?” Derek moved out of the room with his mother and into the one where the kid crawled off to. He was sitting in the middle of a cozy den, laying on a thick rug with the remote in his mouth. Drool pouring down the side of his mouth.  
“There's my baby boy” Laura passed through Derek to the kid, She lifted him up taking the remote away, his lip trembled and his eyes watered. “No don't start crying, wheres Stiles when I need him?”  
“Woah what?” Stiles said staring at Derek slack jawed.  
“You knocked up my sister?” Derek growled.  
“Stop pushing that pup on Stiles, Why don't you call James and he can take care of his child”  
“Because James is a fucking ass and Stiles is the only one Eric listens to”  
Derek Laughed scaring stiles. “Why are you laughing?”  
“She named him Eric” Stiles was still lost, Derek shook his head. “I used to say I hated my name because it wasn't like the families. Cora, Laura my grandmas name was Nora.”  
“What about your dad?”  
“Adam”  
“Mmm, kind of hard to make a name off of that”  
“Laura said she’d name her first born a name that was like mine and she did” Derek smiled, waving at the baby.  
“He can't see you”  
“I know” Derek let his hand drop. “this is kind of a cruel trick however we got here”  
“how to do we get back?”  
“no idea.”  
“Were here, though you probably heard us from the driveway”  
“is that my dad?”  
The sheriff walked into the hallway, Talia greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. Two children ran past him hugging Talia’s legs. “Well hello there, wheres your mother?”  
Stiles moved past Derek to the hallway, he barely noticed Derek following him. Claudia stood there smiling a toddler in her arms. Derek caught Stiles as he slipped to the floor, holding him up Stiles leaned into him watching the family in front of him.  
“Hi, got my hands full with this one”  
“I can walk” the boy yelled. “You'll be walking to timeout if you keep that up” the boy shut his mouth pouting.  
“Wheres Cassie?”  
“Riding with Stiles, Derek and Malia, I wanted to make sure the boys would be here on time” Talia chuckled. “They do like detours”  
“Detours without showers” Laura chimed in, the two mothers noses wrinkling as they smiled.  
“I think Stiles makes a soap out of Derek's spunk”  
“Cora language”  
The twins laughed gleefully, Stiles looked up at Derek shocked, Derek shook his head like it wasn’t real. 

“The real party is here” Stiles opened the front door, Eric immediately crying for his attention. “I knew I was missed” Stiles made his way past his mother and father freezing feet away from Laura. “Stiles?” His mother asked.  
“None of you feel that?”  
“Are there going to be cookies? I want pie” A girl with light wavy brown hair walked in behind Stiles, Malia and Derek just behind her.

Derek moved to Stiles. “Hey what's wrong?” Derek searched him over. “There's something different” everyone in the room tensed, ready for a fight. “Its not bad, calm down. Its just I don't know, forget it” Stiles shook his head. He grabbed Eric out of Laura's hands, he began to babble and hit Stiles chest excitedly.  
“Just wait till you and Derek have one of your own” Stiles blushed a dark red. Ignoring everyone else as he focused on the baby in his arms.  
“Kids why don't you go out and play, I think the others are hiding in the trees why don't you try and find them?”  
“Yay” The twins ran out, the toddler Claudia was holding followed them as well. “Be careful werewolf or not you still get hurt” She yelled after them.  
“My moms a werewolf?” Stiles asked, Derek finally dropping him on the floor. “Hey i can still feel, jerk” Stiles stood up dusting himself off. “Do you feel weird?” Derek nodded, scowling. Everything bled away. Stiles moved holding onto Derek. 

When everything settled, he was not ready for what he saw. He covered his face, he could hear Derek choke on air. Stiles peaked through his fingers. They were in the loft, Stiles was riding Derek, not like a child rides someone like there a horse. No this was adult riding for adult eyes only. Stiles moved to get a closer look. “What are you doing?” Derek whispered pulling on his arm. “They can hear us and I just want to see”  
“You want to see?”  
“Yes” Stiles pulled out of his grip. Stiles eyes glowed Red, Derek's glowing blue below him. “Holy shit”  
“What?” Derek asked refusing to look, his back was turned away from the scene in front of him.  
“I’m an alpha” Derek turned around moving closer. “Oh”  
“Oh? that's it?” Derek looked at them with wide eyes, his head tilting. “Now you stop looking”  
“Its hot” Stiles sputtered, looking at Derek. Derek just shrugged.  
“You can't just say that”  
“Why not?”  
“Because that's us”  
“So?”  
“You you just can't okay? so shush”  
“Claim me” Derek's eyes flashed blue at him. “I didn't say that he did” Stiles pointed to behind him, Derek was now on top, thrusting into Stiles, who had a large grin on his face. Derek bit down on Stiles’ shoulder groaning in pleasure.  
“We have to get out of here” Stiles pulled Derek out of the room towards the door to the loft, they passed through the door. “You can still hear them can't you?” Stiles asked accusing Derek.  
“No I cant, I couldn't hear your dad pulling up in the driveway. I couldn't smell my mom. I can smell you though”  
“Well don't” Stiles said blushing. Derek smirked, taking a step towards Stiles, stiles stepped back. Derek grabbed Stiles’ arm as the feeling of being solid melted away. 

The room was quiet Stiles looked around, it was a normal room, almost like his one back home but smaller. Stiles walked into the room, texting as he laid on the bed. he was grinning brightly. A blue light flashed above his door.  
“What is that?” Derek shook his head. Stiles got up from the bed, the two following him to the front door of a small house. Stiles opened the door, Derek was there he held out a movie and chocolate. Stiles hugged him tightly, moving his hands in front of him.  
“He’s doing sign language”  
“I can see for myself”  
“I’m deaf”  
Stiles and Derek made their way into the living room, stiles popped in the movie, bouncing back to the couch he leaned against Derek, they signed together.  
“Do you think i'm deaf too?” Derek asked.  
“No, you probably learned because you love me” Stiles said, watching the two go back and forth, he couldn't keep up. They had to learn the alphabet in elementary school, but nothing like this. He was still happy though, deaf or not.  
“Have you noticed anything?”  
“Like what?”  
“Like how happy we are?” Derek glared at the floor, like he didn’t know what the meaning of happy was. Stiles moved grabbing Derek as the image faded. 

Derek and Stiles were dressed in tuxes both were covered in mud and blood, Stiles was laying across Derek's lap, Stiles was smiling as blood ran down his chin.“I know you haven't graduated yet and this was supposed to be so much better but will you marry me?”  
“You dick, you ask me when I can't jump you”  
“Stiles stop talking so much”  
“Then don't” Stiles coughed, Derek wiped away the blood “An ambulance is almost here, just another few blocks”  
“Of course i’ll marry you, asshole. I knew you wanted to lock this down”  
“Shut up Stiles” Derek wiped more blood off of his chin, tears tracked down his face. “You better not die”.  
“I can't, because I have to marry you and have beautiful puppies” Derek groaned.  
“werewolves don't have puppies”  
“They'll be beautiful”  
“Stiles please stop talking”  
“I love you” The Ambulance stopped right in front of them paramedics taking Stiles away from Derek. Derek staying close, refusing to let him go. 

“We’ve been together in all of these” Stiles said, looking away from where they were wheeling him away.  
“Maybe its just because we both got covered in that silver shit”  
“Or maybe its because we would be happier together, maybe you're an asshole who's been ignoring my feelings this whole time”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“I've been crushing on you for well over a year! How have you not noticed? How do you think I got over Lydia?”  
“I don't know, what about Malia?”  
“I liked you before her and she wasn't you okay? I fucked that up and she left to find her mom without me”

Derek didn't say anything just watched the world fade away. 

“You're not one of us you don't understand” Malia yelled, her eyes glowing blue.  
“That hasn't been a problem before” Stiles said, setting his cup on the brick wall.  
“Well it is now”  
“Why? what's changed?” Stiles crossed his arms, lifting a single eyebrow for her to continue.  
“Everything hes” Malia cut off, she looked away from Stiles, her fists clenching.  
“He’s what?” Stiles asked, his anger showing now as he clenched his jaw.  
“He understands and I like him”  
“That's why Derek looked at me like that” Stiles through his arms in the air, pushing the cup off the edge, stiles ignored it. “You smell like him don't you?”  
“I showered”  
“Like that matters, you cheated on me, you just told me to my face that you cheated and you're acting like its my fault”  
“It is, if you'd take the bite” Malia said, eyes still blue as she stood her ground.  
“I don't want it”  
“I don't know why you're fighting it, I know you'd survive”  
Stiles looked away, down at the cup that had fallen, “that's not the point”.  
“This is why we can't be together, you don't get it”  
“The rest of the pack hasn't had a problem with it”  
“You mean Derek hasn't”  
“And what does that mean?”  
“Scott still wants to be normal, yes hes alpha and yes he's accepted it but if he could change it he would. Lydia hates who she is, hates the part of her that screams. You’ve always been a bit in love with him and Derek accepts you for being weak”  
“So now i'm weak” Stiles stated, there was no reason to question it when she was telling it to his face.  
“I need a mate who's strong enough to protect me”  
“And what have I been doing all of this time?”  
“It’s not the same”  
“Oh no? So all of those times I almost died they don't count, those times I saved everyone's asses don't count? You're right we shouldn't be together”  
“Were still friends right?” Malia stepped forward touching his shoulder, Stiles pulled away bitter and angry.  
“No, were not”  
“Stiles this doesn't have to change anything”  
“I think it does”  
Malia left through the sliding door back into the loft, Stiles scrubbed at his face wiping the tears away. 

“How could she?” Stiles looked away from himself to Derek who was shaking with anger.  
“It’s not a big deal”  
“It is, your pack, pack is strongest together, the weakest one in the pack is still stronger than an omega”  
“Derek that doesn't matter”  
“It does” Derek yelled.  
“Why?”  
“Because your crying” Stiles sighed, looking back to where he was sitting against the wall of the balcony at the loft. Derek slid the door open, He sat quietly by stiles side. Stiles leaned into his touch, his sniffles the only sound there. Stiles looked back to the loft, where everyone was leaving, Lydia punched Malia in the face before walking away her head held high. Scott held her back when she jumped at the banshee. The room was empty after another minute.  
“Shes wrong” Derek said, Stiles pulled away wiping his face his the sleeve of his red hoodie. “No she’s not”  
“She is”  
“You don’t have to make me feel better”  
“I’m not, I just don't want you to have the wrong information. I know how much you hate that. So i'm telling you to get your facts straight”  
“Thanks” Derek gave him a small smile, stiles smiled back. He laid his head against Derek's shoulder sighing. 

The world faded again, Stiles’ body ached, he tried to push the heavy weight off of himself.  
“Stiles are you okay?” Stiles opened his eyes, Derek was above him, searching his face and head for injuries. Stiles pushed forward smashing his lips against Derek's. Derek didn't move, stunned. Then sunk into the kiss, putting one hand under Stiles’s head.  
“Its about time, do you know how long you were in that?” Derek's head shot up and the sweet voice, he growled at the stranger.  
The stranger grinned his silver eyes shined the same color as the small pool of liquid that was now gone. “It was a gift, don't get angry”  
“What was all of that?” Derek asked, Stiles still slightly dazed as he laid there.  
“Different destiny's, you two have been intertwined for a very long time. I was just fixing a fray”  
“A fray?”  
“Yes, a fray, yours started to unravel and no one wants that. So you're welcome”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“I can't give too much away but I will tell you one thing, since the time of the gods no one has ever been able to keep your destiny's apart, not even the gods themselves, trust me they've tried”  
“And you are?”  
“Someone who believes love should be valued now go, my job is done” the man smiled gently, watching as they both left the store. Stiles looked at the empty street, his jeep still parked in front of the small store. Stiles turned around but the store was gone, just an empty office space was left.  
“I couldn't smell or hear him”  
“Think he was a god?”  
“Lets just go home” Derek said, moving to the drivers seat.  
“You're not driving”  
“Yes I am, your tired. you can nap then you can drive”  
“Fine, but were good right?” Stiles bit his lip, looking away from Derek.  
“Yeah, more than that” Derek kissed him again, pulling away he pushed Stiles into the jeep.  
“Sleep, i’ll let you know when you can drive”  
“Good plan” Derek shut the door, running to the other side to get in. He started up the jeep and they headed home silently. 


	2. Begin again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Stiles shot up in his seat groaning. “Dude, we forgot about Deaton’s bag”  
Derek looked at him, rolling his eyes as he focused on the road again, they were only a mile away from Beacon Hills. “Unless he knew that was going to happen”  
“You can ask him when we get there”  
“I plan to” Stiles said fiddling with the radio, “can we talk about it?”  
“About what?”  
“The other us’ my mom was a werewolf how do you think that happened?”

Derek didn’t comment, Stiles could see him tensing up. “Do you know something?”  
“Does it matter? knowing what happened isn’t going to change anything”  
“I know that, but i’m still curious. I could have had my family and siblings and”  
“But you don’t and wondering about it isn't going to give that back to you”  
“You’ve never wondered?”  
“Of course I have! What if I never met Kate. What if I never went out with Paige. What if I never listened to Peter or if I just came back here with Laura. What if I didn’t bite Erica and Boyd, they’d still be alive.”  
“I’m sorry” Stiles whispered, pulling his legs up onto the seat, wrapping his arms around himself. 

“My mom offered your mom the bite, she refused.” Derek said his voice rough, he refused to look away from the road.  
“Oh, What about me being alpha?” Stiles asked, hoping it would change the mood.  
“Peter could have bitten you instead of Scott”  
“I wouldn’t have let you kill him, I would have killed Peter myself”  
“And you would have become alpha”  
“Or I could have said yes when he offered me the bite”  
“Or someone else could have bitten you or anything, can we stop now?”  
Stiles didn’t say anything else as he watched the streets pass by. Derek drove into the vets parking lot parking near the door. Stiles didn’t move, biting his lower lip.  
“Stop thinking about it”  
“I can’t”  
“Let's talk to Deaton first then we can think of something else” Stiles grinned at Derek, “Something like what we saw at your loft?” Stiles waggled his eyebrows, stepping out of the jeep.  
Derek just shook his head, leading the way into the vets waiting room.  
“Your back” Deaton greeted them.  
“We are, so about a bird bath with weird silvery liquid” Stiles waved his hand hand in front of them, like it was going to appear before them. Deaton frowned, looking between the two of them.  
“You know what it is” Derek accused him, narrowing his eyes. Deaton sighed nodding, he opened the gate to let them through to the back room and to his office. Stiles flopped down on the small couch across from the desk. Deaton searched the shelf, pulling the book out but didn’t open it. 

“Can we cut all the bullshit where you say something cryptic and we don't understand and have to figure out ourselves.”  
“What you discovered was a pool of lost Destiny's”  
“and that is?”  
“Here's a book, i'm sure it will explain more than I can”  
“See its this shit that pisses me off” Deaton didn’t respond to the comment only leaving the book on the desk. “I have patients I need to see” he left the room without another word. 

Derek picked up the book, Stiles stared at it in his hands.  
“Want to read it?”  
“Of course I do”  
Derek opened it, flipped through several pages before handing it to Stiles.  
The bird bath sat on the page, he hesitantly ran his fingers over it. He flipped the page, one small paragraph sat in the middle of the page.  
“It's a tiny ass paragraph” Derek took the book out of Stiles hand flailing and muttering about sketchy druids.  
“The bath was created as a punishment”  
“I knew it”  
“Shut up” Derek continued glaring at Stiles. “To show the many ways his love could have been had one choice been made differently.”  
“Who is he?”  
“It doesn’t say”  
“Think it was the guy at the shop?” Stiles rolled his eyes, opening his mouth in a wide annoyed smile. “Sharing his punishment with us, aw what a nice guy” 

Derek ignored him skimming the rest of the paragraph. Shaking his head he threw the book back on the desk.  
“What else does it say?”  
“Nothing”  
“Something, there was more than a sentence on that page not very many but at least one more.”  
“It’s stupid”  
“Then it's perfect for our situation”  
“It just says he can only share his punishment with people he has had past lives with”  
“So we had a past life with him”  
“And together”  
“That does sound kind of stupid, so it wasn’t helpful”  
“Is it really a problem? it's not affecting us now”  
“I know but i just, your right and plus i’m a big fan of ignoring my problems” Stiles forced a smile, leaving the room. 

\---------------- A few weeks later --------------

Stiles locked and unlocked the loft with his new shiny key that Derek had gifted to him. Derek stood on the other side of the door, arms crossed amusement clear on his face.  
“Just making sure it works?” Stiles asked, grinning brightly and slightly embarrassed.  
“It's been a week, you check every time you visit”  
“I’m just making sure you don’t change the locks, leave me alone” Stiles skipped past him towards the kitchen where it smelled like pasta. “You made lasagna?”  
“I did”  
“My boyfriend is so talented” Stiles’ smile slipped from his face, his eyes widening. Derek ran grabbing onto Stiles. 

They were in Stiles’ kitchen at his dad's house, baby stuff was placed around the room. Bottles on the counter and a baby bag on the table.  
“You’re the most perfect girl, yes you are” Stiles bounced a happy baby in his arms. 

Stiles gaped at the scene “That's not possible right? werewolves can't like you know”  
“Get males pregnant? no, not even werewolves can do that” Stiles breathed a bit better. 

Malia strode into the room pulling the baby out of his arms, Stiles glared as she walked around with the child. “I’m taking her to find my mom”  
“You’re not taking my child away from me, especially not on some road trip that could get her killed”  
“She's my child”  
“And mine, i’m not going to let you do it”  
“You can't stop me”  
“Malia why are you doing this?”  
“I met someone”  
“And?”  
“He doesn’t like that she's not his”  
“I don't give a fuck, I'm not letting you take her because of some asshole you met”  
Malia flashed her eyes, the little girl began to wail in her arm. Malia looked frustrated and disgusted.  
“You know what, take her. She's all yours and apparently Derek's by the way he scent marks her” Malia shoved the baby into Stiles’ arms.  
“Careful” Stiles protected the girl with his right arm, holding her with his left.  
Malia stood there watching him, “I don’t understand, I want her but I don’t. She's mine but she's not”  
“Because you chose to leave. You're not pack, she is and will always be pack”  
“It's not fair”  
“You didn’t want Scott as an alpha, you chose to be an omega, not the other way around”  
“I only wanted you”  
“You left me”  
“I thought it was the only way, that's what people do they leave and they get back together but you weren't here for me”  
“I’m sorry I didn't wait for you, I didn’t want to wait anymore. I love Derek”  
“I know and it pisses me off. you were mine”  
“I’m not anyone's”  
“Your his now and he's taking our child”  
“He's not taking her”  
“He scented her, both of you, you're drenched in it”

“Wow Derek you drenched me in your scent” Stiles nudged Derek. The scene blurred again, setting them in a clearing in the woods. 

“Stiles i’m not in the mood for this, show me the trick or i’m leaving. Actually i’m going to leave anyway so hurry” Lydia tapped her manicured nails against her soft skin. 

“Fine take away all my fun” Stiles stepped back into a circle of burning ash. Stiles opened his hands a flaming egg sat in his palms. the egg cracked, hatching a flaming bird. The flames changed from red to blue to green. The bird slowly faded till it was smoke in the air.  
“Impressive, really. I love it.” Lydia kissed him on the cheek. Stiles beamed at the compliment.  
“Thanks”  
“What else have you been practicing?”  
“Elements are the easiest, I wanted to show you the fire one”  
“Because Derek doesn’t like fire” Lydia said her tone left no room to argue.  
“Maybe”  
“What are you going to show him?”  
“I may have manipulated a tree for him, not important.”  
“A tree? I get a firebird that disappears in seconds and Derek gets a tree that’ll last years? When are you going to stop acting like you don’t want to marry him and have his babies”  
“The moment you accept that you and Malia are more than friends”  
“Fine, we are. Is that good enough for you?”  
“No, you love her don't you?”  
“Your an idiot”  
“And you my dear Lydia are scared.”

They remained quiet as the scene faded again, Stiles smiled at the sweetness of it. 

 

Scott howled loudly, his eyes glowing yellow in the dark, laugher filled the air. The large group sat around a roaring fire. 

“Do you think this is what would have happened if they lived?” Stiles asked, Derek was looking at the scene like a dying man in the desert first seeing water. 

Several tents were set up on the edges of the clearing, two picnic tables were feet away from the fire, across from each other, blankets were set on top of one of the tables. Derek was laying on one with Stiles against him as they looked at the stars. 

Boyd and Erica were leaning against the bench, Boyd's arms were wrapped around her body.  
Scott was walking around with a bottle of jack. 

“I thought you couldn’t get drunk?”  
“There's probably something in it other than alcohol”  
“Like wolfsbane? because i’ve had that and nope never again” Stiles shuddered at the thought.  
“Probably” Derek said distractedly. 

Cora hung off of Isaac as they entered the clearing, Isaac was beaming under the moonlight. Jackson and Lydia came in behind them. 

“This is pack” Derek said, a slight tilt to his head. 

“I think it's more awkward having to use the bathroom when everyone's a werewolf” Kira said shyly walking in from the other side of forest. “I probably shouldn’t have mentioned it” 

“Everyones here” Stiles said, not one of them looked injured or scared just young teenagers having a fun night with friends.  
“I don't want to keep seeing this shit” Derek was mad, he paced behind the group refusing to look at them anymore.  
Stiles didn't say anything, he stopped Derek's pacing, wrapping his arm around him, pressing his chest against derek's back. “this could have been us, this could have been our pack” Derek pulled away from stiles.  
“All of them could have been us, you were right. we shouldn't think about what ifs or could bes because no matter what we do it won't be us. Our life is fucked up but we’ve made it work. How do we know that they're not just as fucked up or even more? they look happy now but the rest of their lives could be utter shit”  
“Are you saying you wouldn't want your mom alive or the pack, you wouldn't want this?”  
“Don't do this, please. please stop Derek” Derek looked just as crushed as he felt,  
“Why isn't this going away?”  
“I don't know just let me hug you ok?”  
Derek pulled him into a hug, closing his eyes they shut out the laughter and crackling fire, the sounds of more than one couple sharing kisses. They stood there till noises did stop. 

“Why are you guys crying? you both reek of despair” Scott commented munching on an apple in the kitchen of the loft. Derek felt stiles weight drop onto him. “Stiles?” He lifted him up, bridal style setting him on the kitchen table. Silver liquid trailed out of his nose, “Scott call Deaton now” Scott dropped the apple, scrambling to get his phone out his pocket. “What's wrong with him?”  
“I don't know, Scott tell Deaton it has something to do with the bath of destiny's”  
“The what?”  
“Put it on speaker”  
“I heard you, what about it?”  
“Stiles is passed out and that silver liquid is coming out of his nose and”  
“Did you see them again?”  
“Yes”  
“Then it's still in your systems, I'm not sure if you'd heal it out of your system but Stiles can't and with the spark-”  
“Why haven't you mentioned the spark before?”  
“because he never showed an interest in learning about it”  
“Is that really important here?” Scott asked, holding Stiles’ hand.  
“You have to make a choice”  
“And that would be?”  
“Hoping his system rejects it and gets rid of it but that's not a surefire way. Its poisoning him, the longer its in his system the longer it's harming him.”  
“What's the other option?”  
“We could do a ritual and pull on his spark, that may not work either, it could speed up the poison and kill him faster”  
“And door number 3 is?”  
“biting him and you know those risks”  
“So no matter what we do it could kill him?” Scott was shaking his head.  
“If nothing gets done he’ll most likely die” Deaton said, “Call me when you made your decision i'll get the things for the ritual ready just in case.”  
“What do we do?”  
“Call his dad and Lydia” Scott did as he was told.

Derek wiped away the silver mess with his sleeve, brushing back stiles hair with his fingers.  
“If you leave me i'm going to rip your throat out” Derek clenched his jaw, “with my teeth, so don't”. 

The sheriff looked confused and angry. “Why didn't you mention anything about this when you got back?”  
“I thought it was over, we didn't think anything would happen”  
“Something did”  
“It's too late now, even if they said something. we wouldn't have known he was poisoned with it.” Lydia said, ending the argument.  
“Can you feel anything?” The sheriff turned to Lydia  
“No, I can't control it”  
“At least we know he's not that close to death”

The sheriff and Derek sat the kitchen table in the Stilinski house.  
“What is this?” the sheriff asked looking around.  
“It's a destiny” Derek said, watching himself and the sheriff  
“Shh I want to watch” Lydia

“He's graduating early and getting an early admissions to college, i gotta thank you”  
“me?” Derek's eyes were wide in surprise.  
The sheriff grinned clapping a hand on Derek's shoulder, “He promised his mother he wouldn't marry anyone before he graduated college, just call me up before you propose yeah?” The sheriff laughed at Derek's blush. Derek ducked his head smiling, he grinned at the sheriff.  
“I will”

“Did i miss something?”  
“uh” Derek looked away from the sheriff.  
“I swear i told you”  
“Stiles!”  
“Thats me”  
“Are you ok?”  
“No but i'm glad your back, never again. Please, destiny's by myself are horrible, sad and lonely and let's not talk about that how are you guys here?”  
“You passed out, it's poisoning you”  
“What are my options?”  
“We wait it out, see if you can survive it.”  
“Or you could take the bite”  
“Or Deaton will pull on the spark and see if that will heal you”  
“ok, so not the best options”  
“You only have time for one”  
“Or i have time for two”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Scott can bite me while Deaton pulls on the spark, trust me. it'll work”  
“I don't trust you”  
“I don't trust you, you don't trust me, blah blah blah. I love you too sourwolf. Now do it because” 

they were back in the kitchen at the loft, Derek surged forward grabbing stiles’ head. “His heartbeats slowed. His heart beat is never that slow”  
“How do you know his heartbeat?”  
“because thats whats important right now, call Deaton” Derek roared.  
Lydia and the sheriff stood on the other side, Lydia held stiles hand, the sheriff's hand brushed across stiles’ forehead.  
“Deatons on his way”  
“I want to trust my son but some of his plans seem to be a little out there”  
“Maybe we should ask Deaton” Scott offered, pacing the room. 

Derek stayed quiet, Stiles was pale and still. His heartbeat was slow and unsteady.  
Derek kept his attention on stiles, even as Deaton entered the loft and got the rundown from Scott.  
“It's possible, but i can't say for certain if it'll work”  
“You don't know if any of them will work”  
“No, i don't. That small paragraph is all anyone has on this, nothing more. No stories or lore nothing that could help”  
“so we should try it then? Derek what do you think?”  
“It's not my choice”  
“Then we do it, stiles already said it will work. And if you hear me scream we know he was wrong”  
“That's not comforting”  
“it's all we have and i trust stiles, don't you?” Lydia asked, but everyone knew it wasn’t a question. “good, then let's start”

Deaton set a white candle on either side of stiles’ head. he drew a single circle, with a gray paste on his forehead. “Scott get ready” Scott moved, grabbing stiles arm, holding at his wrist and upper arm. Scott's eyes glowed red, his teeth dropping as he waited.  
“When I being chanting then bite him, if this works don't interfere. there may be sparks or flames they won't hurt him it's just the magic. Maybe its best if you left the room, all of you”  
“I'm not leaving”  
“Not a chance”  
“he's my son”  
“Fine, but if any of you do anything it could kill him” Deaton warned then nodded to Scott.  
The moment words fell out of Deaton's mouth Scott bit down on Stiles forearm. Stepping away as he watched a small white flame spark in the circle on Stiles’ forehead. The flames spread out of his forehead to his eyes, then down to his throat. It spread down past his shoulders and down his arms. It moved till it covered his body in a heatless flame.  
“I can't feel it” - sheriff  
“it's not real fire” Derek said, watching the flames carefully. The flames on the bite changed from red, to blue to yellow. Like it was fighting for dominance.  
“What does that mean?”  
“I think it's working”

Stiles held in the pain, he wanted to scream out and ask them to stop, but he knew it was too late. 

“It will end soon” A male voice said.  
“Who are you?” Stiles asked, he could see anything.  
“A kindred spirit”  
“Did you do this to us?”  
“Yes”  
“Why?”

“We have had many lives together, and we will have many more. Each life is different, each choice is different. I needed you to become this for your next life”  
“What does that mean?”  
“Who you are and what you do will affect your next life, An evil king with no love for the poor becomes a poor farmer with no crops”  
“What about Derek?”  
“This is one of his more difficult of lives, but it’s not over. I will find you again, the both of you”  
The voice disappeared and Stiles could feel the pain starting to dull. 

 

The flames swirled together, Deaton's chanting stopped. The white flames vanished leaving the fading ones on the bite, the bite absorbed the flames as it healed itself. Stiles shot up on the table grinning as he looked around. “So it worked?”  
“You idiot” Lydia launched herself into his arms, sighing in relief.  
“Wow, if only i knew it took almost dying to get affection”  
“Shut up, you haven't been in love with me in forever”  
“I'll always love you”  
“yes love me but you're not in love with me, Also Im planning your wedding”  
“Wedding?” Everyone was looking at Lydia confused.  
“The vision we saw? i know you were all there”  
“Oh”  
Derek looked away from the sheriff's piercing gazed focusing on Stiles.  
“You smell” Derek said.  
“Thanks boo, that makes me feel great”  
Derek rolled his eyes, “you smell like burnt sugar and sage and something else”  
“I think he smells like pack, but not like a wolf” Scott said, confused.  
“I don’t feel like a wolf”  
“And you know what that feels like?”  
“No, I just. I don’t know”  
“How did you come up with this?” Deaton asked, piercing Stiles with a stare.  
“Oh yeah I saw it done, sort of. They were trying to take my spark and put it in a baby werewolf then the wolves showed up and the alpha got through before they threw out mountain ash, lets just say it wasn’t pretty”  
“So it worked then?”  
“No, I actually died”  
“You had us do this when you knew you died from it?”  
“It wasn't the ritual and bite that killed me, well it was it just” Stiles stopped. “The spark works by intention right? He didn't want to live, so the spark rejected the bite and killed me or him.” the room was quiet. “He didn't have anyone, at least that's what the witch said. I’m not alone here, I have family and a pack, there was no way I wasn’t coming back” Stiles said, his fingers tingling with magic.


End file.
